


Ginny's Dream

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has a dream of Draco over taking her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I started off liking this idea but then I got a bit lazy near the end and yeah...it just kind of ends..  
> ~sorry for mistakes~

"Draco! Let go of me!" Ginny Weasley hissed and she tried to pull her wrist free of the blonds tight grip.  
It was dark and past curfew. Ginny was making her way to the Gryffindor common room when Draco grabbed her and started to pull her down the corridor.  
Draco growled at Ginny and pushed her hard against the wall. "Shut up Weasley!" He held her wrists tightly. He placed his knee in between her legs and under her skirt.  
Ginny whimpered, moving her head away from his face. She felt his knee rubbed against sensitive skin. She bit her lip to hold in a moan but it slipped out anyways.  
Draco chuckled. "Am I turning you on Weasley?" He grinned, pushing his knee up more, pressing it against the redheads sensitive spot. "You're turn on by this aren't you?" He asked Ginny again, holding her wrists above her head.  
Ginny glared at Draco. "Of course i'm not you creep!" She tried to get out of his grip but failed. She was lying. Ginny was in love with people being forceful, that's how Dean treated her during sex. Her faced heated up as she could feel herself getting wet.  
"Oh really?" Draco grinned and started to move his knee under her skirt.  
He always felt attracted to Ginny Weasley since he first saw her. Her lovely red hair and her body was almost to much for him.  
Ginny hissed and bit her lip hard. "Fuck you Malfoy."  
"Oh, the Weasley girl has a mouth on her." Draco hissed an pulled Ginny close to him, removing his knee.  
Ginny let out a a shallow breath and her face tuned red. "Can I go now?..." She asked in a small voice.  
"Why would I let you go? I've gotten you wet and aroused, why would I let you go now?" Draco questioned, still smirking at her. He put his nose against her neck and inhaled he sent.  
Ginny whimpered and struggled to get away again. She could feel the heat between her legs and it was becoming to much. She need to touch herself.  
Watching the redhead struggle some more was getting Draco hard. He couldn't wait to get her on her knees and make her suck him off. He groaned at the thought.  
"Come on." Draco growled and pulled her down the corridor. He dragged her to a dead end and pushed her down on to her knees.  
"D-Draco..." Ginny whimpered. She stared straight at his groin. She could see that he was completely hard. She bit her lip and let out a moan.  
"Ready Weasley?" Draco chuckled and tugged at Ginny's hair before undoing his pants and dropping them to this ankles. His erection was poking pointing up, wanting to be set free. You could see a spot of pre-cum on Dracos boxers.  
Ginny whimpered, forcing herself not to touch soaked panties.  
Draco put his fingers back into Ginny's hair. "Go on, pull down my boxers." He growled, pushing her closer to his hard on.  
Ginny gulped. She could tell that Draco was pretty big. She reached out and pulled down his boxers. "Fuck..." Ginny breathed, staring at his erection.   
Draco grinned. "Go on.." He pushed her face towards the head of his cock. He gripped Ginny's hair tightly. More pre-cum dripped down.  
Ginny put one of her shaky hands on the base of Dracos cock. She slowly started to touch her tongue to the head, licking off the pre-cum.   
Draco groaned, moving his hips causing Ginny to put him fully in her mouth.  
Ginny gaged and tried to pull away but Draco just kept pushing her forward, making he gag even more.  
Draco tilted his head back. "Good girl.." He moaned, tugging her hair. He loved of feeling of the redhead mouth around his erection.   
Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she kept gagging. She let out a moan and moved her free hand down under her skirt. Her fingers slowly rubbed her clit in circles. The redhead shivered in pleasure.  
Draco looked down at her and hissed. He pushed her off of him and down on to the floor. He got on top of her, holding her wrists. "You're not allowed to touch yourself..." He growled.  
Ginny whimpered and closed her eyes.  
Draco let go of her wrists and lifted up her shirt to see her flat stomach. He grinned and pulled her shirt off.   
Ginny tried to get away but Draco held her down.   
He let out a moan and pressed his lips to her collarbone. He sucked and licked, leaving small marks.   
Draco then get Ginny to move a little so he could take off her bra. His hands then roamed her chest as his tongue started to trail down her neck.  
He let his tongue go to Ginny's chest and all the way down to her lower stomach.  
Ginny bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes tightly. "D-Draco..stop.." She whimpered.  
Draco grinned and trapped the top of her skirt, pulling it down. He pressed two of his fingers against her clothed entrance.  
Ginny squirmed and arched her back a bit, letting out a moan.  
Draco pulled down her panties and quickly stuck a finger inside her.

Ginny's eyes opened to see she was in her dorm. It was just a dream. She sat up, breathing heavily. She could feel her cunt throbbing.   
The redhead bit her lip and touched her wet underwear.   
"Damn you Draco..." She hissed.


End file.
